Trucos para que Slenderman no te de miedo
by Green Star Evans
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Black Star, Soul y Kid tuvieran su propio canal de Youtube y decidieran hacer un gameplay de Slender? Humor, canciones absurdas, Slender, Slendy, un acantilado, el hombre de las noticias y una Barbie. ¿Qué sucederá cuando juntemos todo eso? xD


**Las frases de elrubiusOMG no son mías, son de elrubiusOMG. Lógica aplastante. La canción Gangam Style tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

*escena: Black Star sentado en una silla, apoyado en una mesa, aburrido, mirando a otro lado*

*mira a la cámara y algo molesto dice:

-¡corten!

*Criss* (sonido de la pantalla cuando se estropea y salen las cosas grises)

¿CÓMO HACER QUE SLENDERMAN NO TE DE MIEDO? *emoticono :D*

POR BLACK STAR *letras enormes*

y Soul y Kid... ¬¬ *letras chicas*

*Black Star pasa de derecha a izquierda por la cámara, en la silla de ruedas gritando entusiasmado*:  
-¡Weee!

...

Black Star estaba muy cerca de la pantalla, mientras agarraba su barbilla y levantaba una ceja, como si estuviera observando algo.

De pronto se alejó, y contento dijo:  
-¡Buenos días criaturitas del señor!

Se sentó en la silla y dijo:

-Hoy haremos un gameplay*, Yo, Kid y Soul*, y jugaremos a Slenderman...pero sobre todo, enseñaremos: "tips" para que Slender no os de miedo...

Asintió varias veces y la camara se acercó a él:

-Eso es un ordenador-dijo, mientras señalaba un buen ordenador.

-Black Star, nuestros visitantes no son retrasados...-dijo Kid.

-Calla

Soul suspiró y Black Star se sentó en la silla para controlar los controles y con sus amigos a sus lados.

Había dos planos:en el plano 1 _(plano1)_ no se veía la pantalla, se veía a Black Star y los chicos de frente y en el plano 2 _(plano2)_ se veía la pantalla.

-Bien, **tip primero**-empezó Black Star. -Llama a Slenderman como si se tratara de un perro...

_(plano2)_

Black Star silvó, y mientras se movía su personaje por el bosque, empezó a decir.

-Slender, (silvido), ven montruo bonito...(silvido) vamos, Slendy...

Empezó a emborronarse la pantalla. Le dio al pause, miró hacia atrás para dirigirse a la cámara y dijo:

-Y si os lo encontrais, decidle...

Quitó el pause, y cuando vio la cara de Slenderman, contento, dijo:

-¡Buen chico!

_*Criss*_

**#Tip 2#**

-Si te asustas, corre hacia Slenderman, a ver si lo atraviesas...

Comenzaron otra vez y empezó a emborronarse la pantalla. Black Star miró a la cámara 2 y les dijo:

-Para correr dadle al "shit"

Soul rió y dijo:

-Shit, ¿no?

-quería decir shift...

-Claro, claro-dijo Kid.

Black star volvió a mirar la pantalla y dijo:

-Oh, hemos muerto...

Hubo un silencio...

_*Criss*_

**#Tip 3#**

****-Ponte una venda en los ojos y que te controle tu amigo...-dijo, mientras sostenía un pañuelo negro con las dos manos.  
Se lo puso en los ojos a modo de venda, mientras Soul dirigía, ya que Kid estaba grabando...

-Derecha...-dijo Soul.

Black Star giró a la derecha con "d".

-¡notita! dale click...

Black Star le dio click

-No la has cogido, dale otra vez...

Black Star le dio unas cuantas de veces click.

-Sigues sin cojerla, ¡dale bien!

Black Star, ya harto, cogió el ratón y lo estampó contra el suelo...

_*Criss*_

-Bien, tuve que comprar un ratón nuevo...pero podemos seguir jugando...-dijo Black Star.

Se puso otra vez la venda y Soul comenzó a guiarlo otra vez.

A los 5 minutos, volvieron a desquiciarse.

-¡He dicho que a la derecha!-gritó Soul, furioso.

-¿¡Y a dónde coño estoy yendo si no?!-preguntó Black Star, furioso.

De pronto hubo un pequeño silencio...

-¿Q-qué?...-preguntó Black Star, al escuchar el silencio.

-Hemos...caido por un acantilado...-dijo Soul.

-¿Un acantilado?...En el juego de Slender no hay ningún acantilado...

-...

_(plano1)_

... Silencio...

_*Criss*_

**#Tip 4#**

-Cuando encuentres a Slenderman, congela la pantalla y...-dijo Black Star.

Encontraron a Slenderman. Black Star congeló la pantalla, cogió el paint, y con rosa...

-¡dibújale un lazito!

Estaba entusiasmado con el lazo que le había puesto en la cabeza a Slenderman.

Soul y Kid suspiraron...

_*Criss*_

**#Tip 5#**

****-Cuando veas a Slenderman a lo lejos, apaga y enciende la linterna mientras dices:

Encontraron a Slenderman a lo lejos, comenzaron a apagar la linterna y a encenderla, mientras decían:

-Ums, ums, ums...

-¡Like a disco!-dijo Soul.

-Luego soy yo el que me motivo...-dijo Black Star...

_*Criss*_

**#Tip 6#**

-Canta una canción alegre...

_(plano1)_

Mientras jugaban, y con una voz aguda, cantaban:

-I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie woorld...

_*Criss*_

**#Tip 7#**

-ponte a insultar a Slenderman

-Imbécil...-dijo Soul.

-No, imbécil no, ¡amorfo!¡Está amorfo*!-corrigió Black Star.

Slenderman apareció de pronto enfrente suya. Ninguno se asustó, y Black star le dijo:

-amorfo

_*Criss*_

**#Tip 8#**

-Invéntate tu propia canción...

Los chicos cantaron, con voz aguda:

-I'm a Slender girl, in a amorfo wooorld...

_*Criss*_

**#Tip 9#**

-Ponte a bailar el Gangam Style...

-Oppa Gangam Style!-cantaron los tres, mientras bailaban la canción tan famosa.

_*Criss*_

**#Tip 10#**

-Ponte a decir el nombre de Slenderman muchas veces...

-Sleeender...Slendy...Sleeendermaaan...-continuó Black Star.

Ya llevaba 5 minutos igual.

_(plano2)_

-cuando repites un nombre muchas veces, se hace raro...-les dijo a sus amigos.

_*Criss*_

-Bien, y estos han sido nuestros 10 tips...-dijo Black Star.

Volvió a su asiento en la silla, detrás de la mesa desde la que parcía el hombre de las noticias.

-Pss...Black Star...aún nos quedan cinco minutos de vídeo...-susurró Kid.

-Eh...bueno, pues juguemos al minecraft, o...

Soul negó con la cabeza, ya que tenían cierto problemilla con el minecraft.

-Pues...disfrutad de este vídeo de 3 minutos de Nyan cat~!

Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan

*se escucha de fondo*:  
-¡A ver!¿¡Qué es lo que pasa con el minecraft!?¡Tengo servidores que crear para mis súbditos!-gritó Black Star.

...

* * *

**¿Os gusta?**

**A mi no.**

**Es un poco soso, pero lo gracioso es imaginártelo xD**

**Si al rubiusOMG le molesta su: ¡Buenos días criaturitas del seño!, ya me inventaré algo -.-'**

**Y si a PSY le molesta que ponga su canción, la quitaré -.-'**

_*=gameplay: cuando una o varias personas juegan a un juego, califican los gráficos, etc..._

_*=Black Star dice: Yo, Kid y Soul, cuando sería: Kid, Soul y yo, pero como todos sabemos el ego que tiene..._

_*=amorfo: que no está bien formado...creo..._


End file.
